The present invention relates to power plants and the invention is particularly concerned with a special motive fluid used within an expansible chamber.
According to the present invention, the principle of the sulfuric acid/bicarbonate of soda fire extinguisher is used to generate pressure for use in an expansible chamber of a power plant or engine.
It is known in the fire protection art to put out fires with an acid/soda extinguisher. This extinguisher has a closed chamber containing a solution of bicarbonate of soda. At the top of the extinguisher, above the soda solution, is an open top cup containing sulfuric acid. When the extinguisher is inverted the sulfuric acid is mixed with the bicarbonate of soda solution and carbon dioxide is released with an increase in pressure in the closed container. The force of the carbon dioxide released drives the water solution mixed with carbon dioxide through a hose and nozzle for extinguishing fires.
As established by a preliminary search, no prior art could be found wherein the above principle is used to operate a power plant or engine with an expansible chamber.